Por accidente
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: Porque algunos encuentros son obras del destino, otros por accidente y otros no tanto. [AU]. OoC. Serie de OS sin relación entre sí.
1. Chapter 1

Me sumo a la iniciativa de **Aria. sm** (gracias por la invitación), **kikitapatia** , **oxybry** , **mutemuia** y **Megumitasama**.

 **Disclaimer:** Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei.

* * *

Verla moverse era un deleite para sus ojos.

Se movía con la gracia de Odette y ese atuendo blanco la hacía parecer un cisne. Pero no era la prima Donna de la obra de Tchaikovsky, no, era la jefa de cocina que por accidente terminó reemplazando al Chef principal de la celebración del trigésimo aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres.

También fue mero accidente que precisamente él fuera a parar a la cocina de la enorme mansión familiar, no es que fuera un snob, sino que sólo no se pasaba a menudo por ese lugar en específico de la casa, simplemente porque no era un aficionado de la comida, no como su padre, cuya fama de pozo sin fondo, era legendaria. Y bendita fuera la providencia que justo en el momento en que quería huir de la empalagosa hija de uno de los socios de su padre, su madre haya querido felicitar al chef, por lo que, aprovechando esa oportunidad, se ofreció a correr hacia la cocina.

Y ahí estaba, embelesado por esa joven de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos, quien se movía en la cocina como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, pero no cualquier bailarina, sino que se movía como si fuera la princesa de los cisnes. Y el resto de los cocineros eran su corte, moviéndose al compás y son de sus deseos.

Sin embargo, cuando puso un pie en la cocina, toda danza cesó. Su mera presencia eliminó el encantamiento que hubo en el lugar.

― ¿Hay algún problema con la comida? Señor… ― preguntó la joven con una voz tan dulce y melodiosa que Kuon pensó que efectivamente ella era la princesa Odette y él había caído en su encantamiento.

―Hizuri, soy Kuon Hizuri― dijo ante la pregunta sin formular y prosiguió ―, al contrario, señorita… ― formulando la misma interrogante con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

―Mogami, Kyoko Mogami, Le Suos Chef y el reemplazo del Chef hoy, para todos los efectos. ― respondió ella, con esa formalidad de la que se había hecho fama en las cocinas que pisó.

―Kyoko―susurró Kuon, saboreando su nombre en su boca.

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar su nombre de boca del hombre más guapo que haya visto en su vida. Y vaya que había visto muchos hombres guapos, ser la mano derecha del chef más famoso del mundo, le daba acceso a conocer celebridades y gente poderosa. Sin embargo, nada le habría preparado para conocerlo a él.

―Entonces, en qué puedo ayudarle señor Hizuri. ― dijo la joven mientras se acercaba hacia él, indicándole salir de la cocina, y dando algunas instrucciones al resto del equipo de profesionales. Una vez afuera, Kuon la observaba detenidamente. Y ante la mirada interrogativa de la joven, recordó a lo que había ido a ese lugar.

―Justamente buscaba al Chef, mi madre desea darle las felicitaciones por tan magnífica comida.

―Será un placer ver a su madre. Es nuestro trabajo señor Hizuri hacer los mejores platillos para nuestra selecta clientela― respondió la joven con recatada modestia.

―Llámame Kuon, por favor.

La joven lo miró atónita, ¿era su idea o estaba coqueteando con ella? Eso parecía imposible, se dijo, más aún al recordar las amargas palabras que le dio su ex novio, antes de marcharse del dúplex que compartían.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, usted y su familia son nuestros empleadores el día de hoy.

― ¿Y en ― miró su reloj como calculando algo―… 4 hora más, cuando dejemos de ser tus empleadores, me podrás llamar por mi nombre?

Ella no supo que decir a eso. Sólo supo que sí, estaba coqueteando con ella. Sacudió la cabeza para reprimir la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios y pensó «Playboy»

―Debo volver a la cocina― le dijo. Quería correr a esconderse tras los trastos, ese hombre guapo y encantador, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Sintió pánico al pensar que podría volver a tener ese tipo de reacciones y más aún después de como terminaron las cosas con su ex, ella creía que las había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y que nunca más sentiría la adrenalina del coqueteo, el cosquilleo en la piel de sentirse deseada o esas mariposas en el estómago que una mirada seductora podía provocar, pensaba que no volvería a sentir aquello nunca más y menos con un desconocido.

―Tienes razón, dejaré que termines tu trabajo, que tengas una buena noche Kyoko― le dijo, dejándola esconderse en esa cocina.

Pero mañana cuando Kuon se apareciera en el restaurante de su jefe a pedirle una cita, Kyoko sabría que eso no sería por accidente.


	2. Chapter 2

«Click»

El sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró a todos lados, para buscar el origen del sonido, pero era imposible saber de dónde provenía, había muchos turistas como ella en California en esa época del año. Cientos de personas con cámaras por aquí y por allá. A lo lejos, algunos reporteros registrando las siempre bulliciosas competencias de surf en las playas californianas, cualquiera habría podido tomar esa fotografía que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

No era famosa, no tenía porqué alarmarse por el sonido de una cámara. Tampoco tenía porqué pensar que la habían fotografiado a ella, una chica simple, una más del montón. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro al perderse en ese pensamiento, y en ese momento lo oyó de nuevo.

«Click»

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez para identificar la fuente del sonido, debía estar cerca, estaba sentada en la orilla de la playa lejos del bullicio, y lo vio.

Rubio, americano posiblemente, aunque no distinguía completamente sus rasgos a esa distancia, el hombre estaba con una cámara en mano. A pesar de estar agachado enfocando algo a lo lejos en la línea del horizonte, se notaba que era alto, muy alto.

Se lo quedó mirando un rato, el hombre seguía en esa posición hasta que volvió a sonar el obturador.

«Click»

Era americano, definitivamente y la sonrisa del hombre hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo y sus piernas que las sintió de gelatina, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

No la fotografiaba a ella, sino algo más allá de su visión, lejos en el punto donde el mar y el cielo se encuentran. Tuvo curiosidad de saber qué era aquello que tenía tan concentrado a aquel hombre.

Miró su cámara, se maldijo porque la chica que estaba unos metros más allá de él y que había captado su atención por accidente cuando fotografiaba el paisaje, se había percatado de su presencia. No estaba seguro si se habría dado cuenta de que ya la había fotografiado unas cuantas veces, pero es que no había podido resistirlo, era preciosa.

Su mirada melancólica, su belleza natural, pura, etérea y esos rasgos asiáticos la volvían exótica a la vez. Para él, en su ojo experto de fotógrafo, era necesario capturarla en un momento eterno, algo que sólo podía lograr con una cámara.

Lo seguía mirando, lo sabía, sentía sus ojos sobre él. Tenía dos opciones, hacerse el loco, como si nada pasara, seguir fotografiando la naturaleza o ir a conocerla. Revisó la memoria de su cámara nuevamente, tenía poco más de diez fotos de ella.

«―Eres una gallina, no, peor que una gallina, eres un pollo. Pero, ¿qué le voy decir? Hola, soy Kuon, soy fotógrafo profesional, y estaba pasando por aquí con mi cámara cuando te vi y no pude aguantar el impulso de fotografiarte porque pensé ¿qué? ¿Que su mirada melancólica era lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida? Por dios hombre, tienes treinta años, no puedes andar por la vida diciendo esa clase de frases cursis como si fueras una adolescente de quince años.» Se decía a si mismo.

Se sentó en la arena con frustración.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que ella se levantó de su posición, y el vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de color cereza se arremolinó con el viento. Otro momento perfecto, pensó él y no pudo evitar mirarla directamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue un momento que ambos calificaron como mágico.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, notó que el hombre tenía los ojos del verde más hermoso que haya visto nunca, distinto los suyos propios del color del ámbar, y tan distintos a los de sus compatriotas en Japón, distintos a los ojos que tuvo ese otro que le rompió el corazón. Pero la intensidad de esos ojos verdes que la miraban la sacaron de ese carril de pensamientos, captando toda su atención, no pudiendo apartar la vista de él.

Lo vio levantarse con la cámara en mano y dirigirse hacia ella.

― ¿Puedo sacarte una foto? Su voz era profunda, masculina. Le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Estaba tan cerca, la brisa le hizo llegar la fragancia de su aroma, a madera, a limpio, entremesclada con el aroma de la brisa del mar, le agradó. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

Por lo que respondió automáticamente. ―Kyoko, me llamo Kyoko Mogami.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios del hombre, ya sabía su nombre. Su belleza exótica efectivamente, era oriental. ― ¿Puedo sacarte una foto, Kyoko?

―Claro― respondió ella, ruborizándose más aún y no sabiendo porqué estaba aceptando esto.

Lo vio levantar la cámara y antes de escuchar el click del obturador, indicando que ese desconocido, la había fotografiado, le dijo: ―Mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri.

Más tarde, después de beber algo en un café cercano, habían quedado de verse al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Y cuando compraron su primer álbum fotográfico, las fotografías tomadas ese día, estuvieron ahí, porque algunas historias de amor comienzan por accidente.


End file.
